This invention relates to an improved amusement ride, particularly for children, and usable either as permanently sited playground equipment or for domestic use.
Rides of roundabout type are, of course, well known playground equipment, and may be rotated by children who may then jump upon them to enjoy the rotary movement; and many kinds of playground equipment on which children may swing or rock are also well known.